Phy're Raines
Phy're Raines the former 11th and 2nd division captain. She was killed in action to that of an espada. Appearance Phy're raines is usually seen with a tattoo over her left eye. Most will say that it resembles a see no evil meaning, that if she saw any evil she would vanquish it. She doesn't wear the traditional haori of a captain, instead its a short jacket with a long red cloth from the shoulder, and a white skirt. She loves to look brutal in anyway possible. She also has tattoos (as seen in the picture) tribal ones running up and down her upper arms, as well as a kanji symbol by her left collar bone to left shoulder saying Kenpachi Captain. She always wears a series of weights more then her subordinates. Two arm weights on her left arm, and one on her right, and a set on her legs. They are filled with her old captain's reiatsu as well as her own making them weigh very heavy. She has trained hard so that she appears to move gracefully in her fights despite the heavy weights. She later obtained a scar over her right eye and after it was destroyed by the then sexta espada, the 4th division captain, Nicholas Darkfury performed a medical procedure which regenerated her eye ...with a twist: due to the mix of his zanpakutos reaitsu and her own, it resulted in her right eye looking blue and demonic looking. Maybe her demonic like phoneix zanpaktou helped out in some way. Personality Phy're's personality is a bit lets say temperamental. She can be your best friend or your worse nightmare. She will not care if your shinigami or not. Its sort of a volcanic style in a sense. She can be smiling one second and be up in your face the next, but overall she usually is fun to be around, just takes to get to know her for a bit. Zanpaktou The sheathed casing as seen in the picture above, is brown with a great heron imprinted on it. Seems pretty peaceful, but the inner world and spirit are far from that. Her inner world consists of just how her personality is, volcanic. Satan's palace almost, lava everywhere and lots of volcanic gysers. Fenwenae, that's Phy're's sword's name. Shes a phoenix demon, and more brutal then her master. Nearly killed her in bankai training. She resmebles the spirit of Hisagi's zanpaktou; Kazeshini. Only she has feathery red wings, talons for nails, Long red hair, and tattered clothing which is a shirt and skirt. She always makes fun of Phy're no matter what she is doing, only on rare occasion does she help out or be nice. But Phy're does have full command over her in a sense. Shikai: "Rise from the ashes, Fenwenae!" would be Phy're's battle cry. Her sword would transform into a whip sword. Being able to be released like a whip but bladed (resembles Ivy's sword from Soul Caliber) It has the ability to travel a good distance, and dig underground. This sword in this stage, doesn't just cut, it will give the victim 1st to 2nd degree burns. The hilt of the sword has a wing like thing with a cross. As well as a bird's talon clutching a red gem. Bankai: "Takumi, Fenwenae" Takumi meaning skilled artisan, also being derived from an older character, with her two phoenixes this one being the black one. The sword stays the same in appearance only a bit darker like a blood red. It still goes out like a whip, only it can now deal 3rd degree burns, and it also spews molten lava from between the gaps of the blades. This form has an ultimate attack, and Phy're can only truly use it once possibly twice, depending on when she uses it. Its more of a last man standing approach. Where normally she flies sky high and releases the sword into the sky, and the usual amount is 5 meteors the size of SUV's come flying from the sky and towards the opponents. This however takes alot out of her. Something she doesn't have much training on so it doesn't do that. Another big difference is that Phy're's appearence changes, she gains two large dark red feathery wings, a set of bracers for her arms which replace two of the arm weights. Her jacket is replaced by a cape, with skulls on the front and a big bird talon in the back. The white skirt changes to a red see through like one, and her eyes change to a dark red color, which is more her reiatsu's color. Learned Kidou As much as 11th division is not known for any kidou attacks, Phy're however knows one due to her friend teaching her it. Tsuzuri Raiden, Hado number eleven. Where she electrifies whatever she wants and shocks people to death. She was taught Sho and Sai, but its been so long since she has used them that she just decides to forget those two. Course she had switched squads, but set in her ways she still didn't seek to learn much other kidou except for Hyporaken 'Thousand Stepped Fence'. Course the only one to ever teach her kidou taught her that too. She sadly didn't get to know it for long before she was killed. Life as a Shinigami (Phy're's Past) Phy're was a ninja master in a traditional ninja village that resided on the side of an active volcanic mountain, named Mt. Amaya, that indeed had a lava pit. One day a faction group came by and disrupted the peaceful village by torching it down. Phy're runs after them, seeking revenge of her fallen comrades. She caught up to them at the top of the volcano pit, and draws out her sais on the six that were standing there. She ended up taking down three of the men, but the battle got too close to the edge, she lost her footing and ended up grabbing the side of the mountain, above the lava. She could feel the intense heat reaching to burn her alive. She looks up and sees the men laughing, as they were sure the won. They kick her hand, making her lose her grip and drop down into her firery grave. Starting out as a Shinigami: Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:11th squad